soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Medical Shadow
"Don't worry, Ned. This won't hurt a bit." - The Medical Shadow's first spoken line in Nightmare Ned "To be frank, I think Graveyard's plan is stupid. But, like a cold, I don't mind getting rid of you." - Dr. Medulla Oblongata's first line on the intercom "Kid, I need to be honest. I don't think you're mentally well enough to overcome me, so stop your quest before you need to see a real doctor." - Dr. Medulla Oblongata attempting to stop Ned from fighting her in a boss battle. "Me? A quack? No way! But, I do know a word that rhymes with quack, and it's just what I'm going to do to your skull for calling me that!" - Dr. Medulla Oblongata's final lines before her boss battle. The Medical Shadow, also known as Dr. Medulla Oblongata, is one of the five main villains of the game Nightmare Ned, and is the sixth boss of Ned: Soul Kingdom]. Role in the Story The Medical, like the Bathroom Shadow, Graveyard Shadow, School Shadow, and Attic, Basement and Beyond Shadow, each wanted revenge on Ned Needlemeyer. However, unlike the others, the Medical Shadow wasn't too pleased with the Graveyard Shadow's plans, though she never showed it explicitly until sometime later. After taking over Ratchet's galaxy and turning it into one big hospital/dentist office/insane asylum, she took on the alias "Dr. Medulla Oblongata" and guarded the Dream Key of Storm. Soon afterward, she conspired with the Bathroom Shadow and the Scientist Shadow to keep Graveyard's plan from succeeding and keeping the nightmare worlds intact so that their new kingdoms will remain theirs. During Ned's travels within her world, she finally explains to Ned that Graveyard's real plan is to assimilate every conquered world into his nightmare, using his fellow shadows to make those worlds enter the dream world through their influence. However, only she, the Bathroom Shadow, and the Scientist Shadow were aware of this plan, and no one else would've believed them if they told anyone due to how manipulative Graveyard was. Once the levels "Cavity Caverns", "S.S. Spine", "Psycho Castle", and the bonus stage, "Crazy Colosseum" are completed, she will try to challenge Ned to a boss battle. Boss Fight Dr. M. Oblongata has five attacks. She can cause needles to appear from underneath of the ground, cause giant teeth-like objects to fall from the ceiling, throw scalpels, electrify the ground with defibrillators, and summoning giant rubber gloves to hold Ned down. Dr. Medulla Oblongata will play mind games with Ned during the first phase, hiding behind a series of doors. Behind the other doors is Doctor Shot, the Medical Shadow's old henchman from the previous Medical Nightmare from the first game. Do not open the door that Dr. Oblongata is in. She'll just shock you with defibrillators. Open the doors with Doctor Shot in them, and attack him when the door is open. This will make him drop a remote control that ned can use to shock Dr. Oblongata. Once the door with Oblongata in it is open, Ned must use the remote three times to damage her. However, after the third shock, she'll fight you directly, and this is no walk in the park. Most of her attacks focus on where Ned will be rather than where Ned currently is, making movement rather tricky. Ned must hit the good doctor seven times while she is using her defibrillators, with the last hit sending one of them crashing down onto her face, dealing the painful, final blow. However, to avoid a one-hit kill, Ned must quickly avoid the second defibrillator, as it will fall where Ned is standing, taking players off guard as they wouldn't expect to die after beating the boss. Appearance Personality Powers and Abilities Like the other shadows, the Medical Shadow has the ability to create nightmare worlds. Trivia *The Medical Shadow represents Ned's fear of poor heath, poor hygiene, and going to the doctor. Category:Nightmare Ned Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom